Reuniting with the Lemon
by NonieBee
Summary: This is a collection of lemons to go with my "Reuniting Series", it's a good dose of smut don't read if you don't like dirty stories. It HAS got SOME semi-important details but I'm making it separate so you can read the story smut-free or the smut story-free and because i have a few young readers and family members reading the main story. :D GintokiXOC LEMONS!
1. Lemon 1 You're Still the Woman I Love

Ok guys this is the lemon that happens part way through what use to be the 12th chap of "Reuniting with the lost" wich now is the 1st chap of its sequal "Reuniting makes new beginnings"  
When i originally wrote it Co author Tara is being a pussy and refused to help me so it kinda sucks *sigh*  
But i guess its ok for a first lemon :D

* * *

Gintoki lay Nanami on the futon and climbed over her, then he kissed her, this wasn't like the kiss in the alleyway, this kiss was full of lust and passion.  
"Y-you're hurt you shouldn't b-be exerting yourself," she stuttered when the kiss broke.  
"And who's fault is that?" He said playfully as he kissed her jaw.  
"I really should..." Nanami tried to talk but her words where failing her "Nngh! Gintoki, quit it" She may have said it but she didn't mean it, and Gintoki knew it.  
"No way," he whispered into her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her neck it made her shiver, "I got you here all to myself why would i let you go?"  
He kissed oh-so-sensitive the spot under her ear, she opened her mouth in a silent moan. He continued kissing down her neck, one of his hands found its way to her stomach, it worked its way up and under the frayed edge of her ruined, no-longer-white shirt. That's when she froze up. Gintoki stopped and looked at her.  
"Nana?" he asked concerned, "are you ok?"  
Nanami gently pushed his chest indicating that she wanted him to get off, he complied with her silent request and sat next to her as she sat up as well. She was looking away, she couldn't face him.  
"Nana, tell me what's wrong?" Gintoki asked, "did I do something wrong?"  
"No!" She finally looked at him, she saw all the worry in his eyes, "No, of course not... its me, its what I did"  
Her chest hurt, she couldn't stand it, the look on Gintoki's face, his worried expression, it cut her deep.  
"I don't understand... oh wait..." Gintoki suddenly remembered the rumours, "Is it you found someone else? It makes sense it has been five years." He looked down at his hands in his lap  
"No, not exactly" Nanami said, Gintoki just looked up at her with a confused expression  
"Not exactly? W-what does that mean?"  
"There's nobody. Honest! But..." She took a deep breath, "but I'm not... pure"  
Gintoki stared at her blankly "Nana you haven't been pure since you were 16 years old, I remember I was there" he smirked at the last part.  
"That's not what I meant," she bit her lip she didn't now how to tell him. She couldn't continue unless she told him about what happened at the shipping company, but she couldn't think of the words to use.  
"I-Ive been tainted" she looked up at him with tears threatening to fall. "I wanted only you to touch me"  
Gintoki pulled a gentle smile, "Even if you've slept with someone else, you are still Nanami, and still the woman I love"  
"But I didn't want to" she cried, the tears had escaped and were flowing freely down her  
cheeks, "I couldn't stop him"  
Gintoki was shocked, he didn't know what to think, he played the words over and over in his head, they still weren't registering.  
"He put something in my tea," Nanami continued "I couldn't move, it hurt so much!"  
Gintoki looked at the woman in-front of him, she was a blubbering mess. He sighed. He scooped her up and put her on his lap, He sat her sideways with her head leaning on his chest. "  
Shh its ok," that's all he could say, he couldn't undo the past.  
"I'm scared," she sobbed, "I don't want to feel that pain again."  
"Think back Nana," Gintoki spoke as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Have I ever hurt you during certain intimate activities?"  
"well there was that first time."  
"Other than that!" He blurted nervously "I-I was a novice I didn't know what I was doing."  
"Well other than that one time, no it never hurt," she said quietly "it was good."  
Gintoki lowered his face and whispered "I'm the same person today that I was back then." He kissed the back of her neck.  
"Nana," Gintoki said as he gently lifted her off his lap and lay her on the futon, "I'm gonna make those bad memories go away" he kissed her forehead "ok?"

Nanami nodded, "yea, I'm ok now" she smiled up at Gintoki as he gently brushed a few stray hairs that were across her face. He leaned down and kissed her, it was warm, he brushed his tongue on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and granted it entrance. She shivered as his tongue traced the inside of her bottom lip. Gintoki placed one hand on her hip and slowly traced up her body, carefully watching her reaction. He broke the kiss and with many butterfly kisses made his way up her jaw to her ear then down her neck and along her collarbone, down down to the edge of her shirt, and that's where he stopped. Gintoki sat up and looked at the expression on Nanami's face, it was glazed over with lust. Gintoki smirked and watched her face for a moment.  
Nanami pouted, Gintoki leaned down and playfully caught her bottom lip between his teeth. This resulted in a growl from Nanami as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss.  
Before he realised what he was doing, Gintoki was undoing the last button on Nanamis shirt, but she didn't mind, the only thing that annoyed her was the fact that Gintoki wasn't wearing a shirt for her to undo. Gintoki pulled her shirt fully open and went about kissing Nanami's now revealed stomach, making her giggle.  
"Still ticklish I see" Gintoki smiled then continued kissing upwards to the edge of the bandages binding her chest. "These need to come off,"  
he claimed as he started to undo them. Nanami sat up to give him better access. The bandages naturally unwrapped occasionally stopping at which point Gintoki started unwrapping them by hand. He lifted the large coil of bandages over her head as the last few layers fell away revealing her large round breasts. Nanami suddenly felt shy and moved her hands to cover her now visible chest. Gintoki caught her wrist saying,  
"Nothin I ain't seen before." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. That kiss dissolved all that was shy and nervous within her.  
Nanami climbed onto him and straddled his lap with her arms around his neck bressing her bare breasts against his chest. She felt a hardness pressing against her through the cloth, she moved her hips and pressed against it. Gintoki let out a small grunt of satisfaction.  
"Having fun?" Nanami giggled,  
"Definitely" Gintoki crushed his mouth onto hers, one hand was around her waist, the other one was grabbing her arse repetitively pulling her forwards making pleasurable friction.  
He lay her back down and once again climbed over her and kissed her passionately as he gently took hold her left breast. He then kissed the end of her chin then on her neck directly beneath it and continued down, down the middle of her chest in a straight line, down the valley between her breasts. He then turned and left a trail of kisses under her right breast. He made the trail spiral around getting increasingly smaller until he reached the nipple which he sucked on while he played with the opposite one. All this made Nanami squirm and moan with pleasure. She couldn't take this much longer, she started tugging at his pants.  
"Take them off," she breathed heavily.  
"Nu-uh" Gintoki refused as he returned to her face, "you first."  
"Ok" Nanami wasn't gonna fight it because she knew the end result will still be what she wanted.  
Gintoki swiftly pulled her pants down revealing her deep purple lacy panties.  
"Fancy," Gintoki murmured as he traced the lace, "were you expecting company"  
before she could respond he moved and traces the line between her lower lips, she let out i few quiet pleasurable sighs. Gintoki could feel moisture coming through the cloth, he grinned at what he accomplished. as he traced back again he brushed against her small cluster of nerves making her moan.  
"These have to go" Gintoki stated as he quickly ripped off her panties.  
"Agh! Don't destroy them, only have a few left," Nanami complained, "do you know how much trouble it is to own panties in a house full of men? they keep going missing."  
"I don't care," Gintoki responded as he nibbled on her shoulder.  
"Plus I'm the only one exposed," Nanami whined, "and I'm cold!"  
Gintoki rolled his eyes and fetched the blanket which he spread over them both, "there, is that better?"  
Nanami nodded. Gintoki kissed her, moulding his lips onto hers. He once again slid his hand down her body then resumed tracing between the her lower lips until he found it again, and found it he did. He twirled his finger on the sensitive lump, causing Nanami to gasp and her hole to flood.  
"H-how is it that you are still a-able to do this to me even after five years?" she finally managed to ask.  
"Practice," Gintoki responded proudly he let Nanami stared at him in shock or a moment before he added "in my dreams"  
"Stupid Perma-dick" she growled.  
"oh, I'm gonna make you regret calling me that!" He quickly inserted his middle finger catching her by surprise and making her squeal. He steadily pumped his digit in and out of his lover.  
Nanami grabbed onto his shoulders as if to try to steady herself "aahh mmmmm... AHH"  
"wow you're so noisy" Gintoki chastised, as he kissed her neck  
"Sh-shut u-p p-per-ma-d-dick"  
"Oh dear, you said it again" He added another digit. Nanami's hips raised slightly by instinct pressing harder as she rode his hand. She bit her lip and tried to not make any more noise.  
"I'd prefer it if you to said my name instead"  
"p-perma" she started to speak but was interrupted by Gintoki adding a third finger making her moan even louder  
"I mean my ACTUAL name," he said as he groped her breast with his spare hand, carefully tweaking the nipple  
"Nghh... Gintoki..." She was close, oh GOD she was close, she called his name to ask him for more.  
"That's much better" Gintoki smirked as he removed his fingers.  
Nanami made an annoyed noise, "You're teasing me aren't you?"  
"Why of course I am my dear," his smirk broke into a full on grin, "but don't worry my love, I'm done with my teasing" He stood and removed his pants revealing his strawberry boxers Nanami giggled  
"W-what?" Gintoki asked nervously.  
"Nothing," she smiled "they suit you perfectly"  
"They don't need to suit me coz they are coming off," he removed them and flicked them in an unknown direction. He then crawled back under the blankets and positioned himself above Nanami with a leg either side of him. He placed his hard member at her moist opening, pressing against the sensitive folds of skin.  
"are you ready?" he asked gently  
"yep"  
He slowly enters her feeling her warm insides squeezing tightly on his member.  
Nanami loved the feeling of being filled up with the man she loved.  
Gintoki slowly pulled himself out leaving only the tip inside then trusted himself in a little less-gentle then last time. He did it again and again, each thrust Gettin faster and stronger.  
She couldn't hold on any more she hit her climax, clamping her inner muscles tight around his penis.  
"you done already?" Gintoki grunted playfully "I'm not done yet" He grabbed her thighs and lifted them up and plunged his rhythmic lance deeper inside making her climax again and again until finally...  
"Nana I'm there, I'm gonna-"He spurted his warm seed inside her. he gave her a kiss and removed himself then collapsed beside her panting.  
"Nana I'm so glad you're back," He smiled at her "I love you."

**Okay go back to 1st ch of"Reuniting makes new Beginnings" for the rest of the story**

* * *

you may have noticed the phrase "rhythmic lance" well that has been put in there as a request... it refers to a gun on the game borderlands

EDIT: sdghfgjkadfgngfg i just re read this and im like OMG MY ENGLISH DIED wich is kind of sad because English is my only language x.x

i know its a quick finish but i wanted to get this finished and uploaded before my 11 year old cousin came to stay xD


	2. Lemon 2 Dominance

Here you go guys my second lemon! i think its better than the previous one i hope you think so too :)  
this one is based on chapter 4 of "Reuniting makes new Beginnings" after Nanami and gintoki got back fom the shinsengumi HQ and freaked out shinpachi and kagura :)

To a certain reader who sent me messages constantly nagging me to upload this chapter(you know who you are) here you go i hope you enjoy it and PLEASE dont do that again! 

* * *

Once the door was closed Nanami pressed her body against Gintoki. He of course approved of said action. He put an arm around her waist and the other on her arse. Their lips met with ferocious passion, lips which parted permitting for the other's tongue to gain entrance. Gintoki pushed Nanami against a wall, she let out a small squeak when her back made impact. As he pinned his lover in place Gintoki moved his lips to her neck kissing and biting his way to under her ear, to her weak spot. Years may have passed but Gintoki will never forget the sensitive spot, nor will he forget the sound she made when he first discovered it.  
Nanami's knees grew weak at his touch, she held onto him as to make sure she wouldn't fall. Gintoki had control and she knew that Gintoki wanted it this way... But Nanami had other plans.  
Nanami hooked one of her feet behind his and pushed him away, and just as she planned he toppled over and landed with a thud. He cringed for a moment before looking up at Nanami with a questioning look. He lay there with his member pitching a tent in his pants, Nanami would have laughed if she wasn't in such a lustful state of mind.  
"Oi Nana what the fu-" he shut his mouth as he watched his love remove her pants then crawl over him. She immediately returned her lips to his as she straddled his waist. Now she was in control, she was now the one who had trapped her prey.  
Nanami grabbed the zipper of her lover's shirt and with one swift motion she had revealed his muscular chest. She grinned for a moment before lowering her face and kissing the center of his chest. Nanami carefully kissed around the bandages that still bound his pectorals, covering the wound that she herself inflicted.  
Nana looked up at his face his eyes where closed he was panting softly, it was OBVIOUS he was enjoying this... but not enough. Nanaimi gently raked her fingers over his abs. Gintoki twitched slightly as she touched a particularly ticklish spot. She traced the lines between his six pack then kissed him just above his navel. She then let her tongue trace a curvy path back up to his neck, she continued up to his earlobe which she bit. Gintoki bucked his hips slightly brushing against her most intimate of places she let out a quiet moan. Gintoki took this as a moment of weakness. He quickly sat up startling his captor. Gintoki immediately took this chance to rid Nanami of such a troublesome thing as a shirt. He literally ripped it open, the remains of said shirt hug loosely from her elbows. This left her in panties and bra with ripped cloth draped over her.  
"What happened to the bandages?" Gintoki asked as he slipped an arm around her waist and reached for the clasp on her bra, "not that I mind or anything this is a little easier to undo." He proved himself wrong on that particular point as he fumbled with the catch. Even with the aid of a second hand his effort seemed pointless. Nanami rolled her eyes as she reached around and easily undid it. Once the straps had fallen off her shoulders Gintoki grabbed the thing and threw it out the window.  
"Gintoki!" Nanami glared at the man before her "What the fuck? first my panties now my BRA? Do you have any respect for women's clothing?"  
"Not when they are in my way," Gintoki leaned forward and took one of the newly freed breasts into his mouth. Nanami swooned as Gintoki swirled his tongue around her nipple before rolling it in his teeth. Nanami held on to his shoulders as she panted and groaned in pleasure. But this wasn't enough she wanted more and she wanted it now!  
"Pants... off!" She breathed heavily, "I-I can't wait any longer... Want more...Now!"  
Gintoki immediately started undoing his belt. As soon as his zipper was undone Gintoki was surprised by slender hands reaching inside his boxers and firmly grabbing his throbbing cock. He groaned at the contact.  
"Can't wait," Nanami whispered as she kneeled over him, she pushed aside the cloth of her panties and lowered herself onto his manhood. Nanami let out a loud moan as she was penetrated deeply.  
"You cant even wait for me to take of my pants?"  
"Shut up," she leaned close, "no talking just kissing," she then locked her lips with his. Their mouths moved together perfectly in sync. As they kissed Nanami pushed Gintoki back into his lying position once there she pulled away, a small string of saliva continued the connection for a brief moment. Two warm hands were placed on Gintoki's chest, Nanami pushed on him as she slid herself up off his shaft leaving only the tip inside her before releasing her arms letting gravity shove it back in as she fell. Gintoki grunted slightly as he put his hands in her hips, he used them to push her down deep the second time she lifted herself. Nanami started slow but she soon increased tempo as she bounced her pelvis on him the pleasurable feeling built up in her stomach. Gintoki reached up grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced their erotic dance as their moans created the melody. This time hen their lips parted it made a smack noise followed by both lovers gasping for a lung of air. When Nanami leaned back away she continued her up and down movements that this time resembled a circular pattern. She thrust her hips onto him faster and faster the feeling in her stomach building and building. It soon got to the point where the feeling began to override her nerves making it difficult to hold herself up. She panted heavily as her movements slowed slightly, she was close to her climax but she was becoming so weak from her pleasure overload she couldn't continue.  
Gintoki smirked when he realised what was happening, he quickly flipped her over. He ignored the startled noise she made as he grabbed her hips and drove his penis into her hard. Nanami screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body. Her silky walls tightened around Gintoki's penis, he grunted in response as he contiued to thrust.  
Nanami soon came down from her but was immediately sent back into her world of euphoria as Gintoki lifted her hips up slightly changing his angle and roughly slammed into her hitting her g-spot.  
Nanami clawed at the tatami mats she was being fucked on. Her nails dug into them as if she was trying to hold on to this world so she wasn't washed away by the waves of pleasure that hit her.  
"Nana" Gintoki grunted, "I can't hold out much longer"  
"Ok" she breathed, "go on, fill me up"  
Gintoki tightened his grip on Nanami's hips as he thrusted into her one last time. He groaned loudly, cumming inside her as he was flooded with ecstasy. The exhausted samurai removed him self and collapsed by his love panting heavily.  
"That. Was. Fucking. Awesome," he managed to say.  
Nanami giggled as she climbed over to his face and gave him a loving kiss. When she leaned back she was amused to find that he had fallen asleep. She smiled as she watched te steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept.  
Nanami went about collecting her discarded clothes (except her bra) when she came to her shirt she rolled her eyes at the tattered shreds.  
'I wonder if everyone will notice that I'm wearing a different shirt,' she shrugged at the thought 'oh well, it's not like I can wear this one.'  
Once clothed she collected Gintoki's yukata and lay it over him so he was less exposed before leaving the room in search of the two teenage members of Yorozura with the intention of apologizing

_**to continue the story return to ch** _**4 of "Reuniting makes new Beginnings"**

* * *

ther u go guyss second lemon done... i have 2 more ideas for lemons (one being the shower scene) i will write them when i can :)


End file.
